


Hot and humid

by Jencroo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Water Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: День отдыха в термальном комплексе
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Hot and humid

Надоедливый луч заставлял щуриться, но общее расслабленное состояние позволяло закрыть на это глаза с блаженной улыбкой. В воздухе гулял приятный аромат, распаренную кожу сладко тянуло, а мышцы расслаблялись до умопомрачительной неги. День отдыха в термальном комплексе был, несравненно, прекрасной идеей. Особенно когда весь комплекс магическим образом принадлежит вам двоим.

Азирафаэль перевернулся вверх спиной и подполз ниже к краю джакузи, складывая под головой руки. Бурлящий поток был словно профессиональный массаж — взбивая, разминая части тела, приносил такое удовольствие, что лёгкая улыбка наслаждения не сходила с лица. Ангел прикрыл глаза, бездумно изучая дорожку к банной зоне. Тёплая вода убаюкивала. На выложенном гравии мелькнули тощие щиколотки.

Кроули предпочел не обременять своё тело лишней одеждой, раз они отдыхали одни. Тем более, как он говорил, так приятнее париться. И плавать. И ещё _много чего._ А потому серо-зеленые глаза, скользнув взглядом вверх от ступней, с удовольствием отметили и чуть потемневшие голени, и соблазнительные бедра, и подтянутый торс, и покрытую испариной грудь. Завершал произведение искусства собранный на затылке огненно-рыжий пучок. _Ах_ , да, и эти мелкие штришки в виде выбившихся и упавших на лицо мокрых прядей. Мягкие шаги приблизились, затем послышался тихий всплеск воды. Нос защекотал слабый запах цитруса.

— Ловишь кайф, мой ангел?

К прохладной спине прижалось родное горячее тело, а искушающий шёпот зазвучал прямо над хрящиком уха. Азирафаэль буквально попал в плен рук нависшего над ним демона. Кроули внезапно оказался везде, пылал жаром, пах крышесносно и сводил с ума. Поясницей можно было чувствовать крепшее желание. Обжигающие ладони коснулись ребер и плавно прошлись по бокам, к животу и ниже, сразу же скользнув под резинку плавок. Ангел томно выдохнул, подался бедрами навстречу и крепче стиснул бортик в пальцах. Ловкое движение — и плавки летят к шезлонгам, тут же исчезая из мыслей и с пути демоновых пальцев. Которые уверенно обхватывают член с одной стороны и оглаживают ягодицы с другой. Вслед за температурой Кроули приносит с собой практически мгновенное желание, а там и страсть с вожделением. Но это все не грех, если так упоительно любишь. Если после каждого движения ладонью по стволу оставляешь россыпь поцелуев на плечах. Если вместе со вторым пальцем внутри с губ срывается полное чувства " _люблю_ ". Если с первым толчком все, что важно — это как заходится под родными объятиями сердце, которое вторит за тем, что в груди за спиной. Сухие губы касаются уха, и остановиться просто невозможно — ни шептать любимое имя, ни стонать в унисон, ни двигаться в медленном, тягучем ритме. А после целоваться — долго и невыносимо нежно. И никуда не спеша. Это же отдых.


End file.
